Let the rain fall
by Miss Vix
Summary: SoraRiku. The rain reminded me of him, falling from clouds as silver as his hair... YAOI!


**Let the rain fall**

**Blame the damned plotbunnies, really. They gave me two new songs, but this one was the one that gave me a good idea first...lol. **

**Oneshot, inspired by:**

**Come Clean - Hilary Duff**

**Overactive imagination**

**Damn Plotbunnies.**

**Warning - As always, Yaoi, and if you do not like it, do not read it.**

**Disclaimer - Not mine, not the song, not the characters, not anything except maybe the plot.**

It was raining again, reminding me of that night.

It felt like so long ago that we had been that young, that innocent, that blind.

I never would have seen the darkness in his heart, had all of our adventures never happened. I never would have found the darkness in my own heart, which helped me save him.

It was just four years ago that everything started... That night jump-started a nearly 4 year long journey across a multitude of worlds, and ended in sweet bitterness.

At first, I followed him across the worlds looking for Kairi, afraid that he was going to hurt her, or allow her to be hurt. I thought that the fluttery feelings I got when I was with them two was from her, it would have made sense, because I am boy. I chased and chased and chased for nearly two years...

The final battle had been hard.

It took nearly all of my strength, and my willpower to beat my strongest opponent. Him. He had turned to the darkness, and all that could be done was to beat him, and try to save Kairi. But, I noticed partway through the fight, he seemed to be struggling.

After one particularly hard blow from Oblivion brought forth the demon from inside of him.

He fell to the side, unconcious, leaving me to fight this hellspawn by myself, since Goofy and Donald were locked outside of the room.

After seeing him look so...defeated, lying there in the floor, made the fluttery feelings come back, ones that I hadn't gotten when I found Kairi just before this fight. I knew deep down, I had to defend my best friend, even if it meant I could be killed myself.

I fought my hardest that time, and after the fight was over, I looked to where he had been laying. He was gone. Goofy and Donald had to support me as we left, knowing I had to find the Door to Darkness and close it, so that the dark would stop the invasion.

We got to the door, and I tried to close it, but, the damned thing wouldn't budge. That's when I heard him.

"Hey Sora! Let's do this together." I could only nod my head, and push on the door. I never once realized that he wasn't on this side, with me. As the door shut, I could hear his voice again.

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine." And with a final click, the door shut and locked. Leaving him and the King locked inside with the demons and monsters that thrive in the darkness.

I looked at the door in disbelief, pissed that he would be so damn heroic as to lock himself in the darkness.

I threw myself against the door, chopping at it with Oblivion, trying to somehow get an opening to get him back. I screamed until my throat was raw, until all of my energy was spent, and just before I slipped into sweet unconciousness, he was my last thought.

"Riku..."

When I awoke...I was lying in a field. Goofy and Donald were close by, snoring, as usual. I had grown use to their quirks, as we had been traveling together for just about 2 years now...I knew subtle things like Donalds tendency to anger easily, especially when it came to me, Goofy, the King, the Queen or Daisy. Goofy was actually quite a bit braver than he let on, having put himself between me and mortal danger more times than I cared to count...

They knew how when I was having a bad dream...I usually called out for Riku, although, they kept that quiet. They knew how when I was angered, nothing short of a tranquilizer dart would stop me from killing whatever it was in front of me.

They knew that halfway through our journey, I had almost killed myself because of guilt.

It actually wasn't on purpose, but it could have looked that way.

We had been walking through the jungle, following Tarzan, when one of those Large Body heartless came after us...with a few of the wizards following after him.

We went into our usual defense positions, and took them head on. Goofy and Donald took the Wizards while I went after the Large Body...I chased him down a path that I knew a gorge was at the end...I thought I could have him by then.

I was wrong.

In the midst of the chase, I totally forgot where the gorge was at, and by the time I remembered, I was tumbling head over heels over the brink.

Vines, rocks, tree branches, thorny foliage tore at while I fell, the ground was unrelenting as I made my desecent. I bounced, I rolled, and I tumbled end over end, screaming in pain each time I hit.

I knew that I hadn't been payng attention, and now that would cost me dearly.

Thoughts of Riku had filled my head since we left, and that was going to be my downfall.

Once I had reached the bottom, I blacked out from the intense pain I felt, only to be revived by the same pains.

I knew for sure I had broken ribs, my right arm was bent at such an inhuman angle, it hurt to look at it, my right hip ground everytime I moved even a little, and I could feel a rush of blood coming from the vicious slashes that covered my entire body.

By the time Goofy, Donald, Tarzan and Jane found me, I was so weak from bloodloss that it took all my energy I had left just to open my eyes so they knew I was alive.

It took a few weeks, but with the correct potions and elixirs, I was ready to go physically, but mentally, I was still messed up. But, still, I told them I'd be fine, we needed to press onwards.

After that, They kept a close watch on me...during fights, they made sure to flank me, never letting me get mfar enough away that magic could be used to reach me...

Back to the story at hand.

I stood up, careful not to disturb my guardians, and walked around a little. A little ways off, I found what looked to be a road.

I followed it a short ways, and soon I heard a voice.

I told me that in order to find something, I must lose something dear to me.

It began to float away, and I chased it downthe road a bit.

It disappeared, but, somehow, I knew to follow the road. I wnt back and got Goofy and Donald, and we headed down the road.

At the end of it, we found a castle.

Outside of it we saw some people...Friend or foe, we didn't know.

Dressed in long, black robes, with hoods covering their faces half the time, one of them met me outside.

After that I only knew flashes.

Battling a redhaired man, flames were everywhere. With the girl, her kunai tore at my skin, leaving me with more scars than I wanted. The slatehaired boy, looking desolate with his one visible eye. The tall, pinkhaired man, his scythe slashing at me, trying to overpower me with is floral powers. The big man, trying to take me down with his strength...

A white room, a blonde girl who reminded me so strongly of someone it almost hurt.

A glass lotus flower.

A gas released.

Sleep overcoming me.

I only awoke when Goofy and Donald came to find me. They had been released from their cells as well.

We went on again, continuing our quest.

A year passed, and we were once again in the middle of a fight for our lives.

This time, however, we had new help.

Along our journey, we had gotten Kairi back from the clutches of evil and when we got to The World That Never Was...we gained...Him.

Riku was back, and we joined forces.

Once we reached the end of the battle, it was just me and him, like old times.

We fought, long and hard, strong and fast.

We finally beat Xemnas, in the end...

Riku was exhausted, he had had to jump in and save me a few times, and that last time drained him to nearly nothing. I stood beside him, panting like a dog, trying to fill my lungs with much needed air.

"You ok Riku?" He nodded.

"I may need some help out of here though..."

"Alright..." I said as I reached down to help him up.

I never realized what I had done until he pointed it out later, while we were sitting on that dark beach, waiting to get home.

"You know Sora...Whe you helped me up and you were being a human crutch...Did you realize that the entire time...you're hand never once grabbed my beltloop..." He tried to hide his laughter when he heard my audible gulp. Shit, he just had to point it out, and even worse, how the hell had I never realized?

He reached out and pulled me close to him...

"It's ok Sora...If I would have minded, or cared, I would have told you so."

Another gulp. Could he tell that I had realized my feelings?

I chanced a look over at him, and saw his aquamarine eyes staring into mine. His soft silver hair had fallen into his face, and I couldn't help but to reach out and tuck it behind his ear. It blocked my view of his lovely face.

As I was fixing his hair, he reached up and grabbed that same hand of mine, interlocking our fingers. He started smirking, and I knew a smirking Riku wasn't healthy...

I began to blush, feeling the warmth from his hand on mine...

before I knew what was happening...there was a sharp tug on my hand and I flew straight into his lap.

He pulled me close to him, and leaned down so our faces were just inches apart.

"Sora, You would tell mef you thought this was wrong...right?" I could only nod, as being in such a close proximity was making me get the damned fluttery feelings again.

He saw my nod, and leaned his face closer to mine...so that our lips were almost touching...

"If it's not wrong...then, show me what you want to do..." His words came out in a whisper, I could feel his breath hitting my lips, and it was driving me crazy.

I leaned up, just enough to cover that small distance, bringing our lips together softly. I quickly pulled away, shocked that I had actually done it.

He just chuckled, and ran his hands through my hair, and when they reached the back of my head, he pulled me close, and this time, he kissed me.

Only, it wasn't short and innocent like mine.

His was long, passionate, full of the love I had always known he had for me.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip...seeking entrance, which, of course, I granted him. We battled for dominance until I just gave in, wanting to have him kiss me for as long as he wanted. If this was heaven...I wish I would die right then and there...

After a few minutes, we stopped. He pulled me close to him, and we just sat there, snuggling to keep warmth.

Now, after nearly four years, I realized I was never chasing Kairi.

I was always chasing him.

Through rain or shine, snow or sleet, I would always chase him.


End file.
